Voltron: Voltron x :Slave of the Galra
by Naruko88558855
Summary: F/N is a Female Human slave abroad a Galra slave ship. Taking a chance and risking her life she is able to release a emergency beaken, and who is the first to see it? Voltron of course! Read and comment who I should write first. Multiple path story. Will have smut.


Your head made a sickening thud as it it the hard metal wall of theGalra ship you where trapped on. One of the Galra troops pulled you up by your dark H/C and yanked you up back onto your feet yelling into your face " Get up you filthy human women! You have the empire to serve! Not time to fool around you human trash!" The troop stomped out of your cell making the metal doors slam shut behind him.

You let your head slide down the metal wall trying to get the dizziness from the hit to stop. After a few moments you regained your footing and walked over to the door to let the guards know that you where ready to start your daily chores for the ship. Your toes curled as you walked downthe cold metal floored hallway. The floor made your feet feel like they where being stabbed by sharp pieces of ice. Wincing at the pain you kept walking down the hall.

The guard followed close behind watching your every move, his gun was drawn as he walked you to the kitchen. Your fist chore of the day was to fetch breakfast for the higher up guards of the ship. You wished you had never been caught by the disgusting alien creatures known as the Galra.

As you got to the mess hall of the ship you thought back to when you where captured. It was so long ago to you. All of the memories blurred together, all you could remember was being taken and how old you where at the time, you where only 16. Now from what you could tell you where in your late teens maybe 19,20?

Your name was F/N L/N born on earth and raised in C/N,S/N and now a prisoner and slave to the Galra empire.

Tears gathered in your eyes as you take the food and coffee from the Galra chef and was shoved away by the guard back to the door. You quickly shoved your thoughts to the back of your mind. This was no time to think about home, not now when you could be shot or beat for showing any kind of weakness. Quickly you and the guard made way down the hall ones again but for some reason you whee yanked back by the guard making you sway back and almost fall but you luckily caught it before you could fall. You quickly looked up to the guard wondering why he had yanked you back, he pointed his gun down one of the crossing hallways saying " The officers have requested you bring there coffee straight to the main room, they are working hard to work." You nodded and started walking down the new hall.

This was a bit new, direction wise. You had never gone to the main part of the ship so this was so new. As you and the guard walked the two of you meet a large metal door that didn't open like most, it was even more sealed then your cells door. The guard walked up to a panel by the door and it scanned his face and made a small beeping noise and then asked for a pin code, he quickly punched in the code and the doors slid open. You slowly walked in with your head down hoping not to make eye contact with any of the officers, never look them in the eye only of you didn't want to eat for a whole week. Scanning the room you hoping not to look at any of the Galra, the room was covered in gray and purple and and what looked like millions of dollars worth of technology. All of it was in Galra language so you could really tell watching it was saying but you guessed it had something to do with directions. You sat the tray of food and coffee onto a table and bowed to the officers before standing by the door.

Most of the officers cheered, probably not eating for a while and not having a break for days. Most of the officers got up and grabbed some food and coffee and started to talk even your guard did. He started talking to one of the officers completely ignoring you. You scanned the room some more until you looked at the corner of the room. On the other side of the room and screen little up in purple caught your eyes. You didn't know much of the Galra language but you did know " distress beacon" You could do it! You could have a chance to get off this hell hole! No one was watching you. You could die if any of officers caught you, but you had to do this, it was only a matter of time anyway till they would find a reason to kill you off anyway.

Taking a deep break you started to slowly walked over to the panel. Scanning the room you looked for any straying eyes that might see your movement. You where in the clear so quickly you got on your knees and started to type away trying to find a way to activate the beacon. A small beep was made and a small almost so quite you could hear it your self said " Hello your emergency beacon has been seen by:Voltron: Please state your emergency." With tears in your eyes you clenched the bored harder in your hands saying " Yes my name is F/N and I am a human prisoner of Galra please there is not much-t! I could be killed soon for sneaking in here and making this call. Please i am begging you please send help!!" You quickly ended the call and made your way back to the other side of the room.

After a few more minutes your guard started to push you to the door again, all you could do was walk with your head down thinking " What have I done? Could this be how I die?!".

Back in the Castle ship~

" I am so bored! I thought we would be out saving some hot lady's by now it's been like what two days!" Lance complained as he stretched out on the couch in the living area of the castle. Keith rolled his eyes and Shiro just patted Keith's shoulder as he looked over at Lance saying "Lance we have a job to help everyone in the universe not just random women. Just enjoy this small break we should enjoy it."Pidge spoke up saying " Yeah it gives me time to work on my inventions for the ship! Plus we can just hang out, no work." Lance just nodded but said " But what about the hot space girls!! Come on there has to be like one that needs the great, good looking blue paladin to rescue them from grave dangerous in this giant universe!" He rolled over and kicked his legs up on the table.

Everyone just rolled there eyes at the boy. Hunk walked in with water looked like a plate of cookies saying " Guys look what I made! I actually found of ingredients to make them. Come on guys cheer up, this means less stuff to die from, and less times I have to throw up over..." He trailed off at the end. Everyone else just rolled there eyes at him, all of them agreed that they did not want the big yellow paladin throwing up like last time. Just as they where about to dig into the plate of cookies the ships alarm went off and All of the palidans jumped up. Keith was already out the door before he could hear Shiro directing everyone to the control room to find out what was going on and why the alarms were going off.

The palidans ran down the halls and into the the control room where Allura and Coran Calmly waited. Shiro rushed into the room saying " Princess Allura, what's going on!? Are the Galra invading? " The other paliadns searched the deep dark void of space out side the giant window in the control room, looking for any sign of Galra Ships. Finding nothing they turned back to Allura looking for a answer. She responded back saying " No Shiro the Galra are not invading, but we have received a emergency call from a Galra slave ship not far from us. " Hunk spoke up with a questioning voice " Wait? Someone from a Galra ship,called us!? Why would they do that, no Galra would try and get themselves caught by Voltron. " Lance cut in saying, with a almost poisoned sounded tone " And what do you mean ' Slave ship'? You mean like the one Shiro was on?. "

Shiro shook his head looking at the cuba boy and saying " No Lance, Slave ships are just as bad or even worse than where i was put. I was forced to fight, slaves are forced to fight,dance,beg, gravel even cry and what's even sicker is...that there sold to other Galra as entertainment, Soldier, pets and even sex toys" Everyone in the room shivered at the mention of pets and sex toys.

Coran coughed, clearing the heavy air of the room. Coran pushed a few buttons on his control set being a large X-Ray scan of a Galra shop up. Looking back at the paladins he said " Well I got the call first and i am happy to say it was not a Galra who sent the emergency signal, it was a prisoner! From the voice i believe it was a female slave, she stated she was human as well. " Everyone's heads shot up to look at Coran. Keith, hearing the human part said, surprise lacing his voice " A human! A FEMALE human? I thought the Galra at this point already only took make humans, as Soldiers that is. " Allura spoke up saying " Galra are always looking for exotic spices, and like Shiro said there not always looking for soldiers, there looking for entertainment. "

Everyone nodded at Allura's statement. Shiro spoke up saying " So we are going to help them right? " Allura nodded replied "Yes, I have the directions to get to the ship, we will be there in a few, right now. Palidans Suit up and get ready to deploy your Lions!"


End file.
